Black Baton
The Black Baton is the terrorist organization led under Erich Rhoemer, its most prominent and dangerous war-criminal. The group was established sometime in the early 90's and recruited the likes of Mara Aramov, Anton Girdeux, Pavel Kravitch, and various others. The group is the primary antagonist and OPFOR (OP'position '''FOR'ces) of Syphon Filter. '''History Since its establishment, the general purpose of this organization was to employ the use of terrorism to usurp money, power and authority. It is assumed that Erich Rhoemer, following his defection from whatever group he used to be a part of, founded this team in order to pursue his own tyrannical endgames. Along his way he employed Mara Aramov, whom at the time was most likely already working for The Agency as well. It is possible that she is the one who helped convince Rhoemer to take sides with The Agency before the events of the first game and before that time they also employed individuals such as Anton Girdeux, Pavel Kravitch, Jorge Marcos and Vladislav Gabrek. In addition to these men, they also recruited hundreds and perhaps even thousands of refugees, terrorists, criminals, killers, assassins, mercenaries as well as other highly vicious and violent individuals to assist in these goals as the so-called "army" for Rhoemer. It was this army that Gabriel Logan would later stand alone against in his fight to prevent Syphon Filter from being used for Rhoemer's nefarious interests. It is assumed that this organization has performed (due to Rhoemer's past history) various terrorist attacks throughout the world, including the Americas, including the bombing on the Comm. Parks Building in London during the year 1997 and an aeroplane hijacking from the Gulf Airlines in Istanbul, Turkey. The main areas of operation for the Black Baton is in an old abandoned Soviet base in Rozovka, Kazakhstan and a stronghold located in Uzhhorod, Ukraine. The former holds Rhoemer's munitions and various missiles that he's aquired through use of The Agency and the latter holds the various scientists that he has employed working on the virus, as well as test subjects - even catacombs to house his prisoners. 'Synopsis' 'Costa Rica Incident' Rhoemer's Black Baton is first introduced in Costa Rica at his plantation working on the Syphon Filter virus. Upon being relayed information that an informant, Ellis, has been informing his agency about Rhoemer's activities and that reinforcements are on their way in...Rhoemer takes measures to destroy the plantation, kill all the scientists he had captured to work on the virus and remove Ellis from this world...by use of Mara. Many of the Black Baton's soldiers attack Gabe and Lian as they arrive, appearing in full camo gear while holding onto mostly automatic weapons ( a few shotguns as well). As they cut through them, and the automated turrents designed to protect this location...they discover Ellis dead and that Rhoemer has left. The both of them continue fighting through Black Baton forces, splitting up to where Gabe persues Rhoemer and Lian goes to find out about the scientists. While Lian succeeds in rescuing the scientists and finding out more about the operation, Gabe has Rhoemer slip right through his fingers and escapes...the two of them rendevous and investigate an outbreak caused by the virus in Nepal. 'D.C. Attack' 'Georgia Street' Rhoemer's next move is to attack Washingon D.C. with his full force and Viral Bombs, which upon explosion could spread the virus up to a hundred miles or more (according to Markinson). In this attack he comes prepared with his communications expert, Pavel Kravitch...his Munitions Expert, Anton Girdeux...and his special assassin, Mara Aramov. CBDC is already on the scene and locates a viral bomb inside of a bank in the Georgia Street district. Gabe makes his way there immediately and assists in killing off any Black Baton in the way as well as disarming the bomb safely. After preventing the explosion, Gabe leaves CBDC to dispose of it properly while he continues his persuit of one of Rhoemer's men, Kravitch. The Black Baton in this operation has to keep communication up between the surface and the subway, so Kravitch is left in charge up on the surface...if he's cut off then he has no way of warning Rhoemer that Gabe is coming. Gabe locates and eliminates Kravitch, also destroying his comm equipment...now that he's taken care of two issues, he still has to get into the subway. He deals with more Black Baton and even assists some CBDC agents in a firefight before he gets the power back on and proceeds deep into the subway station. Gabe's arrival goes unnoticed for the moment, as all the men are patroling this level of the Subway station with full arms. Gabe tries as much stealth as he can but eventually resorts to taking them out by force...until the coast is clear and he discovers another Viral Bomb. Because CBDC is still on the surface, he has to plant a beacon for now and instead goes down further in persuit of Rhoemer. After killing more men he comes across the bomb at last...but this one has a shorter timer, and he has no choice but to run for it. Immediately the subway collapses in flames and Rhoemer as well as Girdeux and Aramov are no where in sight. 'Destroyed Subway' Even after an explosion like that they continue to fight, as the Black Baton encounters Gabe throughout his escape from the subway. Only they fail in death and he manages to get to the second viral bomb, and has CBDC deactivate it (while providing coverfire). With the viral bomb taken care of, he still has to locate Rhoemer and the others...so Gabe makes his way further into the destroyed subway until he hears trains again...which means part of the subway still works! 'Main Subway Line' Right off the bat he locates Mara, whom makes a run for it down the subway. Gabe persues her while dodging trains and killing Black Baton, until finally he lands a shot to her head (that doesn't kill her but merely wounds her) and she fails to give him any useful information. Gabe leaves her unconsious in the subway and proceeds to the streets, where he gets a call that Jenkin's team is getting slaughtered in the Washington Park. Gabe makes his way there immediately, rolling through traffic as he gets there. 'Washington Park, Washington D.C.' Once at the park, Gabe starts diffusing the numerous bombs that Black Baton had set up within the area, with CBDC disarming the explosives while Logan provides cover. He rescues a few hostages in the area and proceeds to a communications uplink that he connects to Lian. He then makes his way to the hedge maze and confronts Jorge Marcos, who he kills in a heated firefight. With another of Rhoemer's allies dead, he proceeds to the Freedom Memorial. Freedom Memorial Within the structure he finds Anton Girdeaux, dressed in full body armour and brandishing a flamethrower. Since Gabe is forced not to use explosives, he finds a weakness with Girdeaux's fuel tanks, which he shoots, causing the enemy to be immolated from the inside out. Logan leaves the place and CBDC enter to diffuse the main bomb. Rhoemer's Base After the first investigation of PHARCOM, Gabe heads to Rhoemer's base where he plants charges on fuel tanks and takes out Gabrek. From the latter, he acquires a keycard and deactivates the power for the motion sensors. He then enters the structure itself. Base Bunker For some reason whatsoever, the alarm was triggered even if Gabe chose to complete the previous mission using stealth. Fighting his way through yet more Black Baton thugs, he catalogs the 10 missiles that Rhoemer possesses and then arrives at the rooftop of the communications building. Base Tower On the tower roof, Gabe deactivates the radar tracking device and then a helicopter confronts him. In an intense firefight, he disables the aircraft and jumps to the ground as the flaming wreck crashes into the roof. However, he learns that Lian was captured (and apparently killed) by Rhoemer. Base Escape Now racing against time, Logan rushes back to the base entrance, even while more troops confront him. He barely escapes in the nick of time just as the C4 charges which he earlier planted destroy the entire area. Rhoemer's Stronghold Gabe is next sent to a cathedral which Rhoemer's forces have occupied. He takes down a number of corrupt scientists and terrorists disguised as monks while issuing what he believes to be an antidote to Syphon Filter-infected test subjects. From there, he finds the entrance to the lower levels. Stronghold Lower Levels Tasked with the same mission as before, Logan kills more Black Baton personnel, including scientists and security forces. He finds more guinea pigs and administers the serum to them. With his task complete, he enters the catacombs. Stronghold Catacombs Gabe must now find Phagan, who is marked for elimination. He trails a scientist to the prisoner's cell while taking down Black Baton guards with stealth. He then threatens Phagan for the location of the Syphon Filter labs, and is told that Lian is alive. Disbelieving him, he forces Phagan to lead him to Lian's cell and provides cover along the way. The prisoner runs off leaving Gabe and Lian together. Lian tells Gabe that no vaccine exists for Syphon Filter, since engineering an antidote depends on the person's DNA structure. Both head to the exit, where they find Phagan begging for his life, but he is shot nonetheless - the assassin turns out to be Mara Aramov, who agrees to help Gabe and Lian. PHARCOM Warehouses Dropped into the area, Gabe must now stop Rhoemer from launching his missile. He finds PHARCOM and Black Baton forces in a heated duel. He first finds and questions Erikson, then deactivates the power for the electric fences, while tagging viral carriers. He then tries to reach warehouse 76. Warehouse Elite Guards Although he is not yet at Warehouse 76, Gabe has proceeded further into the warehouses. He continues tagging viral carriers while confronting flak jacketed enemies, and eventually reaches his final destination. Warehouse 76 With the entire area in flames, Gabe is again racing against the clock. He battles enemy forces and reaches the freight elevator. Silo Access Tunnels Logan then finds the power room and deactivates the electric supply. He takes down more Black Baton thugs and reroutes power to the elevator. Tunnel Blackout Using the darkness to his advantage, Gabe attempts to find the missile silo, all the while killing Rhoemer's allies. He eventually locates the missile. Missile Silo Gabe hurries to recover the missile destruct code and sees Markinson; after a discussion, Rhoemer kills the latter. It transpires that Markinson, Rhoemer and Phagan were in fact working together all along. Gabe rushes to access the missile command computer while killing security forces and scientists. Rhoemer, infuriated at Logan's interference, engages him in a duel to the death. For some reason whatosever, Gabe finds the terrorist immune to all sorts of weapons, including headshots, explosives and the K3G4... until he finds a crate with nerve gas canisters. While on an elevated platform, he tosses the grenades into the lower level, suffocating Rhoemer and finally killing him. Aftermath With their commander-in-chief dead at last, the remnants of Black Baton seem to dissipate elsewhere. 'Main Members' 'Erich Rhoemer' Commander in Chief, International Terrorist The principle antagonist for the first Syphon Filter, he leads the Black Baton in various terrorist attacks. He also pursues the viral labs for Syphon Filter and the missile silos so that he may fire them off, starting a third world war. 'Mara Aramov' Expert Assassin A sly, intelligent woman whom manipulates her way out of any situation. Behind this, she is a coldblooded killer whom will ally herself with anyone to survive...and shows little to no remorse for her fallen comrades. 'Anton Girdeux' Munitions Expert A man whose fascination with war can only be rivaled by his use of a flame thrower. He is a very sadistic man (seen when he laughs after setting Gabe on fire) and also appears to be a pyromaniac. He wields his torch wherever he goes and burns anything in his path, leading a team of Black Baton to plant viral bombs all throughout Washington Park. He also appears to be fairly strong, carrying a very large flamethrower and still wearing bulky full-body armor. 'Pavel Kravitch' Communications Expert The Communications Expert. Cautious in battle, he stayed above ground during the attack while the many Black Baton took care of the fighting outside. 'Jorge Marcos' Triggerman Triggerman for the bombs, when given the order at the end of one hour he would detonate the bombs after everyone had evacuated. He's cowardly and when cut off, he chooses to run rather than fight. 'Vladislav Gabrek' Commander of Rhoemer's Base Commander of Rhoemer's Base and the main leader for the men that work there. Not much is known about his personality, but it is assumed he has extensive combat training and is well guarded at all times. 'Alec Kabanov' Commander of Rhoemer's Stronghold Mentioned by Thomas Markinson, said to be running the facility for Rhoemer and was responsible for supplying Jonathan Phagan with human test subjects for the Syphon Filter Virus.Prior to mission Rhoemer's Stronghold, mentioned by Markinson Thomas Markinson Markinson was a sleeper agent who was in charge of the Agency while also manipulating Gabe Logan to act in the interests of the organisation. Edward Benton Benton was another Agency member who was employed by Rhoemer. He was a source of information to Girdeux during the Washington assault, and leaked intel to the flamethrower-brandishing pyromaniac, allowing the Frenchman to massacre Jenkins and his team. 'Types of Soldiers' Georgia Street Terrorists - standard foot soldiers of the Black Baton, they carry 9mm handguns, M-16s and Shotguns. None are featured with Flak Jackets or Grenades. They are characterized by black ski-masks, dark-tan pants and white t-shirts with suspenders. Pavel Kravitch is dressed in the same manner and is the only one to be featured with a Flak Jacket. Girdeux's Terrorists - a little better equipped than Kravitch's goons, while some still carry 9mm handguns many carry M-16s, Shotguns, Sniper Rifles, .45s and Grenades. Quite a few are given Flak Jackets, depending on their importance. Rhoemer's Base Soldiers - Rhoemer's Stronghold Monks - Elite Black Baton Terrorists - 'Trivia' *The exact number of soldiers in the Black Baton is uncertain (and it's difficult to even draw an estimate), due to the infinitely spawning number featured in later levels, not to mention the potentially unlimited amount of personnel that can appear in Rhoemer's Base. It can be presumed that there at least a few thousand or more, all who are likely war criminals, terrorists, mercenaries or similar characters seeking employment, power, money and/or even an excuse to kill. *The organization appears to completely dissolve after the events of the first game. It is possible that surviving members would go on to join other terrorist organizations such as Red Section. 'References' Category:Organizations Category:Antagonist Category:Syphon Filter Category:Black Baton